The Weasley Twins VS The Marauders
by Sxcsami
Summary: When the twins get sent back in time to the Marauder era and meet their pranking idols, what will happen? Only the biggest prank war Hogwarts has ever seen! Alliances will be tested, and enemies should beware, but the biggest question yet? Who will win?
1. Testing the time

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for showing some interest in this story! Basically it involves Fred and George getting sent back in time to the Marauder Era (Cliche...? Oh well!) So The Weasley twins VS The Marauders? What else could you expect! Hilarity and a prank war is ensured!** **And seeing as I'm on holidays you can expect VERY regular updates, like every two days!**

**This is only the first chapter so it's kind of short but I guarantee longer updates for the rest of the chapters!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Harrrrrrrrrry" The Weasley twins chorused as they came bounding through the portrait whole sporting what could only be described as grins of pure evil.<p>

"Uhh yes?" Harry answered, looking up from his beige parchment that had black ink scrawled messily over it in an attempt to finish his still unfinished potions assignment and over at the pair of red headed boys.

"You know how we gave you the Marauders map a while back?" Fred asked trying his best to look innocent – well as innocent as one of the twins could possibly ever look.

"Yeah, what about it?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well do you think we could maybe borrow the Marauders map?" Fred asked, running a hand through his tangled fiery hair.

"- And your invisibility cloak" George interjected as he eyeballed the silky material that lay next to Harry on the small, furnished, mahogany table.

"Please?" The twins pleaded in union, doing the best puppy dog eyes they could muster.

It really was strange how Fred and George seemed to be so in synch that they could do that, Harry thought to himself."You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Harry sighed as he started to get up.

"Nope" They answered, their eyes gleaming with mischief a slow smile beginning to spread its way across the pace freckled faces.

"…Fine then" Harry laughed when he saw the twins faces light up with excitement and turn to each other a high five one another.

"Thanks Harry!" They called out, grabbing the two objects and ran straight back out the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>The warm sun rays beat idly against the two ginger twins as they sat, sprawled, and cross legged on the soft green waves rippled and flowed like a ribbon as the blue and green waves hit the shoreline of the lake.<p>

"So George" Fred began and tilted his head upwards to bask in the sun. "We all ready for this?"

George sat up, slightly more alert than he had been before, his hands traced lightly against the smooth material of his robes before they dipped into his pocket and revealed the small shining metal object. "The time turner" he stated as he fingered the object slowly, holding it up to the sunlight to see the rays glint gently off of it.

"Snape won't know what hit him" Fred laughed and soon the two boys were rolling around on the grass, similar grins etching and carving their way across the two twins faces.

"Ready Fred?" George asked as he laced the small silver chain around his and Fred's necks.

"Ready George" Fred replied. And with that George started spinning with the arrows on the clock.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading so far! The next chapter will be up shortly, but so far what did you think? Leave me a review and tell me what you thought, Oh and I could also use some prank ideas so anything you give me I'll most likely use.<strong>

**P.S Next chapter the twins meet the Marauders and the pranking will start!**


	2. Meeting the Marauders

**Hey, I'm so glad you guys have all taken an interest in my story and reviews :) Reviews mean so much to me **

**So I realize the last chapter was VERY short so I made this chapter longer and sorry if you think it may have to much dialogue in it but I really did have to get the Weasley twins to meet and find out who the Marauders were :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Colours blurred together as the two red headed wizards were thrown wildly into a spiral of time. The air whooshed past them with terrifying speed and voices and noises were contorted together as if they were trying to listen to someone talk while under water. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two twins came to a not so graceful stop.<p>

"Whoa!" George cried out, arms flailing in the air before he toppled over onto the hard solid ground.

"Eeeek!" Fred squeaked, and copied his brother in the same fashion of falling down.

"Ow!" shouted George as he felt his twin brother's body collide with his own and push him further down onto the grass.

"Hey, thanks for cushioning my fall" Commented Fred, jumping up quickly and brushing the excess dirt from his robes, "knew you'd always be there for me mate."

"Funny" George stated dryly, gratefully accepting the hand Fred had offered.

"So do you think it worked?" asked Fred, an aurora of hope lacing his words.

George surveyed the area for a moment, the deep grey castle loomed next to them in an almost welcoming way and the sun shone gently down sending glints of sparkles of off the crystal water of the lake. Students lazed around, some chatting happily with friends while other were surrounded by piles of books that reminded George all too much of Hermione and her daily study sessions. "I'm not sure" George answered honestly, "We could always go on inside and see."

Fred nodded in agreement and the two twins set off towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, so I was walking down some street in London right? And I found this hot, and I mean really hot chick, and we began talking and then she gave me this piece of paper with her MySpace on it. Yeah MySpace, what the hell is that? Seriously, is it like some kind of porn site?" A voice wafted down the long lightly lit corridor followed by a spark of laughter.<p>

"Harry!" Fred and George called out in unison as they began to run full speed at their messy haired friend.

"What's up?" George asked, casually slinging one arm around Harry.

"And who's you new friend over here?" Fred jerked his head in the direction of a brown haired boy, a grin masking his handsome features.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked cocking his eyebrow slightly and turning around and staring at George with his deep hazel eyes – wait hazel?

"Ahh! What happened to your face?" George screamed, jumping backwards at least a foot as if he'd been stung.

Fred now confused, turned towards 'Harry' to see what George had meant and gasped. For this wasn't Harry; his usually partially tamed hair was stuck up every which way in a rather unruly way and was a slightly darker shade of black and his piercing green eyes were now hazel. Although he looked like Harry you could see the slight differences in the shape of his face and skin tone and how he held himself with an air of confidence and defiance. "Merlin, who are you?" Fred shouted now, jumping backwards so he was side by side with his twin.

"I'm James…?" James answered, confusion etching its way upon his face.

"Oh my god Fred do you know who that is!" George gasped eyes wide in awe.

"James… As in James Potter? The James Potter?" Fred asked, not bothering to turn to the now extremely bewildered group of friends.

"Fred…" George started

"- I don't think that we went back thirty minutes in time…"

"- More like thirty years in time"

"- So that must mean…"

"- That this man standing right here"

"- Is Harry's dad!" The twins concluded in perfect synchronization.

"Would you two quit with the double act already?" James shouted, earning quizzical glances from the students passing by. "And what's this about being somebody's dad?"

"You, you're Harry's dad" Fred stated bluntly like it was the stupidest thing in the world not to know that already.

"Huh, congratulations mate, never knew you had it in you" The boy with brown hair grinned like a maniac, slapping James on the back quickly before retreating so to not get hit himself.

"Shut up Sirius" James growled as he turned his head way to stare at his best friend.

"Sirius, as in Sirius Black?" George inquired.

"Yeah," Sirius responded his eyes narrowing vaguely, wondering how these two peculiar red headed boys knew who he was. He shrugged it off though; I mean who could not know who he was? He and his three friends basically ran this school. "And that's Remus Lupin over their" Sirius gestured in the direction of a tall and to some extent shabby, looking boy who raised his head upwards with a smile. "And this is Peter Pettigrew" He concluded, pushing a small, pudgy, mousy looking boy forwards.

"Well isn't this just a nice little reunion" Fred commented as he walked towards Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Remus, Peter, James and Sirius responded all cocking their head to the side in puzzlement.

"It's a long story" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Well you better start explaining then" James said in a threatening voice as he drew his wand. Sirius and Remus realizing what James was doing soon followed suit.

"Well, it all started when we wanted to prank this new and should I say toad-like defense against the dark arts teacher…" Fred laughed, his eyes lighting up with mischief. "Let's just say the prank involved Snape, a parrot, and a whole load of cottage cheese."

"Sound original" Peter commented, a sly smile making its way onto his face as he imagined just what kind of prank they were going to play.

"Wait Snape?" Queried Sirius.

"He's our potions master" George added helpfully.

"Huh, who knew he'd ever amount to anything in his life…" Sirius uttered, "I always thought he'd end up as a housemaid of some sort."

"So you were trying to prank Snape?" James asked, lowering his wand and smiling at the twins.

"Yeah of course, he's a greasy git" Fred and George chuckled in union.

"These seem like our kind of people Padfoot" James gleefully jumped up and down in excitement.

"Padfoot…" Fred and George stared at each other for one fleeting moment before erupting into screams. "You're a Marauder!" They yelled.

"How'd you know about that?" Sirius asked staring down at the obviously over energized twins.

"Blimey… We owe you so much…! If it wasn't for your map we'd probably of been expelled by now!" Fred laughed, taking a moment to reminisce on all the close calls he'd had with George.

"What year?" Peter asked curiously.

"First year, first week." George replied coolly.

"Well luckily the map fell in the hands of fellow pranksters like we intended eh Mooney?" Sirius nudged Remus playfully.

"Well I guess Mooney does fit seeing as the whole werewolf situation" George pointed out to his twin.

All four of the Marauders eyes bugged open at that comment. "Keep it down will you!" James hissed. "Let's talk somewhere no one else will hear us."

* * *

><p>The Weasley twins and Marauders carved their way down the winding path towards the whomping willow, stumbling slightly on the upturned rocks.<p>

The whomping willow swayed roughly in the breeze, a scene of soft pine emitting from the jagged bark of the trunk. "Wormtail, would you like to do the honors?" And with that the small mousy boy began to transform, his head shrinking first then along with his body growing tufts of short grey hair as he did so. Peter skirted around the outside of the tree for a moment doing a small backtrack before finally trotting over to a small knob poking out of the tree and pressing on it. The tree froze instantly and the twins followed the four boys through a crumbling burrow and into the shrieking shack.

"By the way James is prongs" Peter squeaked as he returned to human form.

"You guys are legends!" Fred shouted as he and his twin knelt down on the ground worshipping their heroes.

"So tell us everything"

Later after much explaining about the whole time turner incident found this six boys lazily sitting upon up turned boxes laughing and chatting about pranks and jokes they had pulled in their past.

"That sure was a good one, but nothing could beat James and I's slime prank" laughed the Marauders'.

"I beg to differ" Fred said indifferently. "George and I's turtle prank was brilliant."

"Well that may be true, but there's no way you to could do better than us, the masters" Sirius smirked proudly, crossing his arms behind his back in triumph.

"Could too!" The twins shouted childishly.

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could tooooooooo!"

"Fine then, to settle this we'll have a prank war!" James declared loudly, standing up and jumping on the dusty table. "Prepare to be crushed."

"You have no idea what you guys are getting yourselves into" George stated eerily. Fred and George turned on their heels leaving the Marauders standing there, slightly stunned.

"Boys, I think we'll have to up our game this time" Remus smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought and review! :)<br>**

**P.S I know MySpace wasn't invented back in the Marauder Era but whatever :P**


	3. Paint ball, Cream pies and Love potions

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews :) and a special shout-out to everyone who gave me idea's for pranks :) They were all amazing and I'm definetely going to use them in future chapters of this fic :) Sorry for not updating yesterday :( School holidays are now officially over so life sucks once again :S**

**Oh, and if you're wondering why the pranks are all pretty tame in this chapter it's because as Zanchev said to me, I'll probably have the twins pull out their catastrophic confectioneries at some point, but i'd have them do that later, when they bring out "the big guns"**

**And a thanks to vicky199416 for giving me the idea of paint pall guns in this chapter.  
><strong>

** Oh and also, this story is completely un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own :P**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Marauders sat cross-legged in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, the soft crackling the fire was the only sound that could be heard. The flames from the fire licked and danced dangerously upon each other illuminating the room in a deep orange sunset.<p>

"Ugh… What have we gotten ourselves into?" Peter groaned as he glanced longingly up towards his dorm where he could curl up into a ball in his bed and wait for sleep to happily welcome him.

"Shame on you!" Sirius gave Peter the evil eye and scornfully turned away.

"Sirius is right" Remus nodded.

"We have to protect our pranking title!" James shouted, standing up onto a table once again and pumping his fist in the air.

After a few minutes of hard thinking silence, Remus suddenly, without a warning bellowed "I've got it!" frightening everybody in the process. The three friends stared at Remus incredulously up until the point where Remus had started to become uncomfortable; "what so I can't come up with the ideas every once in awhile?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow slightly and smirking.

Sirius and James just shrugged, "usually it's either me or James, but go on…"

Remus cleared his throat, a thoughtful look fulfilling his face. "Fred and George are basically always together, so how are we supposed to prank them if they have each others backs twenty-four seven?" Remus questioned, not expecting an answer. All attention was on Remus now and he had to admit, he quite enjoyed it.

"So what are we going to do then?" Sirius inquired, cocking his head to the side like a lost puppy.

"We separate them." James replied finally catching on. Remus nodded and a smile spread its way across all four Marauders and grew as they began to plan exactly what they were about to do.

* * *

><p>"Ready Gred?"<p>

"Ready Forge"

Fred and George crept down the long, gleaming, corridor towards where they knew the Gryffindor common room was located. Suddenly George tripped and began to tumble down the small stair case at the end of the hallway, he heard a loud crash as he hit the bottom, causing him to jump slightly and a bout of adrenalin to course through his bloodstream. "I'm all good!" He called, hopping up from the marble stone and grinning.

Fred fumed silently and turned towards his trouble making twin "think you could try being a bit louder? I think some people may still be unaware of our presence."

George grumbled under his breath before brushing himself off and changing the subject. "Where'd you get these black ninja outfits from anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I know people…" Fred laughed, nudging George. "Really sets the mood though don't you think?"

The two twins silently etched their way closer to the portrait hole, their paint blaster guns cocked slightly to the left, identical grins playing along their faces. As they neared the entrance Fred suddenly noted the flaw in their plan, they didn't know the password to the Gryffindor common room. Just as he was about to note this to George, George opened his mouth and spoke the words "fortis animi." The portrait swung open, and Fred stared, mouth gaping open at his brother.

"Blimey George, how'd you know that was the password?" Fred asked flabbergasted.

"I can read minds" George stated in all seriousness as he tried his hardest to keep a straight face. Fred rolled his eyes and started to move forwards. "…Fine I heard some fifth grader saying it a few hours back"

"Figures" Fred whispered in mock sarcasm before motioning to his lips to be quiet and pointing over at the four boys who were sprawled across the sofa and floor, half asleep. George nodded, understanding his twins hand gestures, using his own to communicate back he waved to fingers forward and then tapped his gun that was securely placed in his hand.

Fred and George stealthily sneaked forwards until they were just inches away from the Marauders.

"Ready…-"

"-Aim…"

"Fire!" The twins screamed in unison, pulling the triggers simultaneously and letting the enchanted paint balls fly forward with tremendous speed and cover the four screaming boys in front of them in sticky, orange and green gunk.

* * *

><p>"Run for cover!" Sirius screamed.<p>

"Retreat! Retreat! James yelled as the four boys scattered around the common room desperately trying to find something to shelter them form the paint that was now raining down upon them.

When the Weasley twins had finally run out ammunition they grinned evilly at each other, high fiving one and another before breaking out into hysterics.

"You should've…-"Fred broke off mid sentence as another fit of laughter erupted from his mouth.

"- Seen your faces!" George finished for his twin trying to stifle his laughter at the enraged looks off the four boys in front of them.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all stared at each other in shock, not only had the two twin boys pranked them first, but now they were standing there, dripping wet with orange and green paint with giant purple 'W's' imprinted on their foreheads.

"Remus…" Sirius, James and Peter all growled at him

"Right" Remus nodded, flicking his wand at him and the others to evaporate the mess, but to their horror, nothing happened.

"It's not going to come off that easily" Fred snickered.

"But don't worry it'll fade-"

"- In a about week" The four boys sighed in relief.

"- Or a month…"

"What!" The Marauders exclaimed loudly.

"Or until you admit defeat to us and surrender" George added, "whatever comes first" and with that the two redheads ran out through the portrait hole and disappeared into the nights air.

"Yup, definitely got to separate them" Sirius commented, picking up their conversation from earlier.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Marauders all walked into the Great hall, their robes wrapped tightly around them to hide the paint splotches and their hair flattened down to their foreheads to hide the dazzlingly bright W's.<p>

"Okay so you guys know the plan; Peter, James, you two distract the twins while Remus and I cast the enchantments okay?" Sirius asked, using his one last chance to make sure their plan went off without a hitch.

"Yeah, we got it" Peter answered firmly.

"Hey guys?" Fred and George turned around, noting the two friends standing behind them.

"What's up?" Fred asked, glancing up at them, slightly suspicious.

"Are you sure this stuff won't fade for another month!" Peter asked, using his best, most convincing, whiny voice.

"Yeah, I mean seriously, I have a Quidditch game and everything next week" James protested, as he saw Remus and Sirius creep up towards the table, their wands raised slightly and muttering incantations under their breaths.

"Yup, sorry mates" George grinned and winked at his brother.

"Hey you guys by any chance aren't related to Arthur Weasley are you?" James asked when Fred and George started to turn back to their food, almost catching Remus and Sirius.

"Uhh, yeah he was our Dad, didn't we already explain this to you?" Fred raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah sorry, must of inhaled to many paint fumes from last night" laughed James nervously as he saw the two boys give him the thumbs up.

"We'll see you then, me and Peter will just be off now…" James shouted over his shoulder and began dragging Peter away from the food table.

Fred and George glanced at each other, looks of confusion spread across their faces. "Wonder what that was all about…" Fred muttered.

"Who knows…?" George replied before they turned back to their food and began tucking in.

* * *

><p>After Fred and George had finished their breakfast they walked outside the castle and along the lake before Fred felt something suddenly collide with the back of his head. "Ewwwwww!" He cried out as he reached up to his hair and found the remains of a whipped cream pie. "Did someone just hit me with a pie…?"<p>

George burst out laughing as Fred spun around trying to find whoever it had been. "Duck!" George suddenly roared as he spotted another incoming pie, headed straight for Fred. Fred dropped to the ground and the pie whizzed past him, missing him by inches.

Fred stood up cautiously, "thanks" he smiled gratefully at his brother, the pie, which had seemed to cease movement in mid air, had now turned around, zooming like a rocket and hurtled towards Fred once again and hitting him in the face. "Awwwww" Fred mumbled into the pie as he removed the tin from his face. "They're everywhere!" Fred bawled, as he abruptly noticed that he was in fact, surrounded. And as if on cue, the pies, tins and all began to fly straight towards the frightened twin. "Ahhhh!" He screamed and took off running towards the safety of the castle.

George stared in disbelief at the peculiar sight before him. "Err; well I guess I'll see you later?" George mumbled to thin air as his terrified twin bolted away.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, Peter and Remus who had all been spying from afar were now rolling around on the grass, doubled over choking on laughter. "Priceless…" Peter uttered, grabbing his stomach as another fit of hysteria hit him.<p>

"One down, two to go!" Sirius fist pumped.

"Let's get a closer look" Remus mumbled, crawling slowly forward until they were all just a few feet away from George.

George stumbled along the uneven ground before accidentally bumping into an angry, tall, looking Slytherin. "Watch it red-head" The Slytherin warned.

George was about to come up with a witty smart remark when he looked up into the most beautiful face he had even seen. A deep rose blush crept its way up his neck and he stuttered a mumbled "sorry."

The Slytherin sneered and began to stride off before he felt a hand grip his wrist tightly. "What?" He asked annoyed as he turned to see the red haired boy standing rooted to the spot, his eyes sparkled with what could only be described as lust.

"I want you…" George whispered huskily as he tried his best to seduce the boy with the midnight hair in front of him. "I know you like what you see…" He purred as he pulled their bodies tightly together.

"The potions working!" Remus beamed happily, clapping his hands softly in excitement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Fred was still sprinting to try and get away from the on slaughter of pies. "Ugh, if it was only girls throwing themselves at me and not pies" He groaned as he did an epic dive to avoid being splattered with cream, after all, these were the only robes he had for now. His feet pounded and his chest heaved as he continued running. Fred rounded a corner, hoping to finally lose the pies when he stumbled upon the craziest, and most disturbing, sight he had ever seen. Pressed up against an old willow tree was George, trying to force his mouth on top of a tall, gangly, greasy haired teenager.<p>

"Oh god! what the hell are you doing!" Fred screeched at his brother, recognizing in the instant that this pimple covered teenager, was in fact Severus Snape. Fred sensed rather than heard the sudden change in wind pattern and instantaneously dropped to the ground, looking up just in time to see George and Snape be hit square in the face but the white spongy pie.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Fred heard an unanticipated cackle of chuckles from behind him and turned to see the four Marauder friends leaning idly behind a tree.

"This was all you guys?" Snarled Fred as he stalked towards the four best friends like a hunter hunting his prey.

"Day-um" Sirius snapped his fingers, "we got you good!" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah but we should probably reverse the spell on the other twin though, even I wouldn't be that cruel to let someone be in love with Snivellus for that long" James commented and with a swish of his wand cast the reversing spell on George.

George gasped, as if suddenly coming back to his senses which I guess he probably was. "Ahh!" He cried, pushing Snape away an into a nearby bush. "What just happened?"

"Oh nothing…. I just got pelted by pies and you tried to have a sexy strip show with Snape right here for the whole of Hogwarts to see" Fred shrugged as if nothing important.

"I did what with that slimy git!" Shrieked George, his faced paling rapidly.

"Well we'll just leave you two to talk" Peter laughed as he and his friends wandered off back towards the castle.

"Don't worry Georgie, tomorrow we'll bring out the big guns" Fred's eyes shimmered with delight.

"You don't mean…" George trailed off gleefully.

"Yes, Weasley's Wizard wheezes"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hope you guys enjoyed! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) xxx.<strong>


	4. Guns blazing and a Dracula?

**Hey, thank you everyone for your remarkable reviews I love you guys! and thanks again to Zanchev for giving me the idea for the Marauders prank in this :) You've all sent in great ideas to me and I'll totally use them all, it's just a matter of which chapter... Teehee**

**Once again, this chapter it totally un-beta'd and that's only because I wrote it in about 20 minutes and I have to go to bed now and I've kept you guys watiting long enough for this chapter so I don't have time to send it off to anyone to read haha :) So I'm sorry for any obvious mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So…" Fred drawled for the millionth time this afternoon.<p>

"Yup…" George replied, twiddling his thumbs and chewing gently on his lip.

A few more unbearable minutes of silence passed before Fred finally snapped and yelled, waving his arms drastically in the air as he did so, "okay, we are making no progress what so ever here!"

"Yup…" George sighed. Fred glared daggers towards his twin. "Sorry…" George mumbled realizing he had just used the same response for the fiftieth time in a row.

"Come on George, they made you fall in love with Snape, Snape of all people for Merlin's sake!" Fred bellowed, losing his temper as his face started turning just as red as his hair. "We have to get them back …" Fred's voice trailed off, his face lighting up into a thoughtful expression.

"You know Freddie, I think we're totally over thinking this, I mean we already know we're going to give this our everything, use our strengths and their weakness to our advantage, and use what we've already got, - that meaning a Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. It's just a matter of which one and how we're going to set our plan in motion" George spoke, mulling things over out loud.

"You know brother; I think you may be right!" Fred cried out triumphantly.

"When have I ever been wrong?" George retorted cockily, his trademark grin spreading across his face.

"You know… We could always spy on the Marauders" Fred grinned mischievously.

"This calls for one of our best selling products!" George shouted striking a pose much like one that Superman would be seen doing.

"To the extendable ears!" The twins cried out in unison, dashing towards the small backpack they had brought with them.

Later that night the twins found themselves sneaking towards the Astronomy tower, Marauders map tightly clutched in one hand and their fingers entwined around their wands in the other. "Hehe, I feel like James Bond" George giggled holding his wand out in the same fashion you would with a gun.

Fred rolled his eyes and playfully pushed his twin, "now's not the time for being cute. We're on a mission" He nodded solemnly towards where he could now seen four figures sprawled near the doorway. "Want to go to that secret cave in part near the roof?" He whispered to his fiery haired brother.

George murmured a yes before the two silently pulling themselves up into nook in roof. Fred rummaged around in his pocket for a moment, having to dig deep because of the various objects he found in their before finally, and somewhat triumphantly, pulling out the extendable ear. Fred grinned at George before carefully maneuvering it downwards so it rested just out of sight of the four boys. George pushed a finger to his lip, signaling for Fred to keep quiet as they waited for the ear to pick up the enemies conversation.

"So basically, we'll wait for the twins to show up alone somewhere in the castle" James' voice started.

"We'll be able to see them on the map" Sirius could be heard interjecting.

"Then we'll run in, all guns blazing, - Remus this is where you set of the blood bomb and pretend you got shot, - Sirius, Peter and I will all pretend to be shocked over what happened and the Fred and George will be so freaked out and think we've screwed up the whole entire future…" Giggles and muffled laughter could be heard coming from the ear.

They'll never see it coming" Peter exclaimed triumphantly. Fred and George poked their tongues childishly down at the four unaware boys and turned and high-fived each other.

* * *

><p>George glanced down towards his golden watch, mesmerized by how the arrows seemed to shimmer in the silhouette of the moon. The magically shrunk pendulum had just swung and the arrows had moved to show 11pm. "You got the goods?" He asked Fred, tearing his gaze away from the wrist watch, his voice slightly muffled by the fake fangs he had placed in his mouth. Fred emptied his pockets momentarily to show his brother that he had everything. "Uhh, you okay there Freddie?" George questioned, as Fred bounced from foot to foot impatiently.<p>

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, ha-ha" Fred let out a jittery laugh, running his fingers through his hair like he always did when he was nervous.

"Hey Fred look at me," George titled Fred's head upwards so he could look directly at his brother. "It's all going to go smoothly, I promise, we'll make those four regret ever challenging us" George laughed as he saw Fred's expression light up in glee.

Fred grinned. "You're absolutely right!" He said for the second time that night.

George just shrugged at his brother. "Have I ever been wrong?" He questioned smirking cockily. Fred was about to open his mouth and answer before George butted in, "That time doesn't count."

"But what about…" Fred began, only to be interrupted once more.

"No, that time doesn't count either"

Fred could only chuckle slightly and roll his eyes at his brother. "Let's just get on with this then" He smiled and patted George on the shoulder. "Ascendio" He mumbled, and with that, George rose in cool midnight air, levitating near the dim lit ceiling of the Great Hall.

"You better not drop me" He called down to Fred who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not making any promises" He yelled. Fred glanced down at his Marauders map and saw four figures moving tentatively, carving their way downwards through the spiraling corridors towards the Great Hall. Fred gave the thumbs up sign to George and waited. A few moments later, deafening explosions could be heard as Sirius, James, Peter and Remus burst through the doors of the Great Hall, armed and ready with their fake guns.

"Mwahahahaha" James cackled loudly, failing to notice that only one Weasley twin stood there, waiting in anticipation.

Dust filled the air, lasers ricocheted off the walls and almost as if they were all lost in a colourful wonderland; streams of dazzlingly bright colours bounced in front of Fred's eyes, lighting up the hall before him. Fred almost laughed as the sound of bullets could be heard as each of the boys pulled their triggers. But suddenly all chaos ceased as a blood curdling scream was sounded through the Great Hall. Remus, who was clutching his chest, was now covered in what Fred knew, was fake blood. But he couldn't let the Marauders know that or their plan could be ruined.

"Remus!" Sirius gasped, as he ran towards his fallen friend, gripping his hand tightly with his own.

"I see the light…" Remus mumbled, reaching forward with his hand towards an imaginary brightness as his eyes flickered slowly shut.

"No! Don't go into the light!" Sirius screamed breaking down into hysterical sobs. Fred looked up for a brief second and saw George flash him a grin. He knew this was his cue.

".!" He bellowed, rampaging towards James with an expression of pure fury upon his face. "You killed Remus! Do you have any idea what this means for our future? You've messed up everything!" He screamed dramatically.

"Goodbye… My friends…" Whispered Remus, suppressing his grin as he let himself go limp.

"Remussssssssss" Peter wailed as he knelt forwards towards his friend.

Fred was honestly quite proud of his acting at the moment. "How could you?" He whimpered. "Your own friend and everything…" In that moment, Remus sat up, Sirius and Peter wiped away all their fake tears and James burst out into laughter. Soon all four of the Marauders were chuckling hysterically, trying to catch their breaths between the fits of giggles.

"We got you… So good!" Fred smiled inwardly, grateful for his and his brothers shared twin telepathy. He looked up and winked at George before letting his spell hold on George slip slightly, hovering George down in one swift motion towards Peter.

George hissed loudly, opening his mouth a fraction and showing off his glinting white fangs. "I want to suck your blood" He whispered tauntingly, his voice thick with the best Dracula accent he could muster. Sirius, James, Peter and Remus all gasped.

"Yeah, we probably should've mentioned that George got turned into a vampire a few hours ago…Oops" Fred shrugged.

"You!" George pointed dramatically at Peters trembling body before lunging towards his throat. Peter cried out in terror and the other three Marauders tried desperately to reach him and save him in time. "Now!" George screamed. Fred fished into his pocket, pulling out the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and throwing it up into the air. In a matter of seconds, everything was engulfed into a ball of darkness. Fred reached out for Georges arm and pulled him, half stumbling himself in the shear black to the Great Hall Entrance. "Here" He whispered, handing his brother a few of the Weasley's' Wildfire Whiz-bangs.

"Ready Fred?" George grinned.

"Ready George" Fred answered.

"Go!" They cried simultaneously, letting off the fireworks. The fireworks lit up the darkened room, bright spectacular flashes beamed before the twins' eyes and they smiled in awe at their creation. Remus and James were now yelling, trying everything they could to extinguish the bursts of colour, but everything they seemingly tried only ended up with the magnificent creation multiplying in sound and noise by ten.

"Damn we're going to be in so much trouble!" Sirius shouted.

Suddenly, out of the midst of nowhere, a huge dragon shaped spark reared its head and roared."Ahhhh!" screamed the four Marauders, running as fast as their legs could take them to get away from the firework that was now chasing them.

"I'm going to die for real now!" Shrieked Remus.

When all chaos had seemingly subsided, and the last of the fireworks crackled to a simmering stop Fred and George turned around to the four boys, basking in their glory.

"But – What…?" James began, stuttering slightly.

"I'm so confused…" Murmured Sirius.

"Face it," George began and wrapped an arm around his brother.

"We're ninjas" Fred concluded laughing at the group of friends in front of him.

"Don't worry, we'll get you guys next time" James hissed.

"We'd like to see you try" Fred and George retorted simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought and leave a comment! :D they mean so much to me <strong>


	5. Spicy sweets and cursed brooms!

**Oh Jesus, I am SO SORRY for not updating in like forever! Tbh, I honestly forgot all about this story, and I had little to no inspiration, but that will not happen anymore, I am determined to finish this story eventually, no matter how many lame jokes and chapters it takes! :) I hope at least some of you have still stuck by me and this story! :)**

* * *

><p>George cocked his head towards his brother Fred and saw the saw intense gaze he been holding for almost an hour now as he peered onwards into the scarlet red flames of the fire. The flames idly licked and danced upwards only to be assaulted by the harsh stone fireplace leaving the flames to nowhere to go but to retreat backwards into the burning parched coals once more. And so forth went the pattern.<p>

"Whatcha thinking about Freddie?" George asked curiously as he studied his twin.

"How long do you think it's been?" Fred asked, tearing his powerful glare away from the fire and towards George. "You know, since we left. I mean I know it's been a couple of days here but back in our time do you think we'll go straight back to just after we turned the time turner or do you think we've been missing for days?" Fred was sporting a slightly worried expression, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I'm not sure…" George ruefully admitted, "but if we have been missing and Mum's found out, I'd hate to even think about what would happen to us if she found out about what we've been doing…" George shuddered at the thought.

"I know right? I don't think my left buttocks ever been the same since last time we got caught…" Fred stated solemnly before beginning to laugh, his eyes lighting up with glee as he remembered what mischief the two twins had been up to that time.

"Yeah, and I swear I never did get all that fairy floss out of me ears" George chuckled. "But I supposed we'll have to come up with two plans now, one – An awesome prank for the Marauders and two – A story to tell Mum so she won't go all Ape on us if we really have been missing." George shrugged.

The rest of the night the twins sat there, huddled together deep in conversation, fits of laughter and giggles occasionally emitting from the pair as they brainstormed ideas for the two plans.

That morning the twins untangled themselves from each other as they'd fallen asleep comfortably pressed together, foreheads almost touching, as they discussed their evil mastermind plans. Small glints of the morning sun streamed through the open window illuminating the common room in a majestic golden shade.

"Whoa I never noticed that picture there!" A voice wafted down the staircase. Fred and George both turned around and saw a small, petite, blonde girl standing there pointing up towards a small portrait of three, shimmering, brown unicorns.

"Aww, they look so sad!" Another girl cooed.

"Yeah well brown never really was my colour either" A red haired girl who Fred and George immediately recognized from photos as Lily Potter shrugged. Laughter echoed softly of the walls, bouncing between the group of girls as they crossed over towards the portrait hole. Lily paused for a moment; a glint of red catching her eye as she was halfway out. Lily turned, slightly tilting her head to the left so she could see the two identical boys and winked before smiling gently and heading the rest of the way out of the portrait hole.

"I swear that unicorn on the left is checking me out" Fred whispered, nudging George and pointing straight at the picture.

"You wish" George chuckled, and with that the two boys headed off towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Any second now…" Fred nudged George as they walked down the stairs towards the Great hall, waiting eagerly in anticipation.

Suddenly a blaring siren was sounded throughout the school, "hehehe" George snickered, "the perfect distraction!"

* * *

><p>James and Sirius strolled leisurely towards the Quidditch pitch changing rooms, Peter and Remus trailing behind, heading towards the stands engrossed deep in a conversation. "Whoa!" Sirius cried, coming to an all mighty halt and leading James, followed by Peter and Remus running into him.<p>

James, Peter and Remus raised one quirked eyebrow at Sirius, about to open their mouths to speak when they heard the piercing siren break the cool crisp morning air.

"Well…" James sighed, "We better go see what that's all about."

"- Wait!" Peter interjected "what if it's a trap?" Peter's plump face looked up at the three boys he called friends.

"Well then this oughta' be fun" Remus smiled, leading the other back in a jog towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"Okay so are you sure this time that the coast is clear?" George whispered, while squatting down behind the deep shrub that enveloped the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "We wouldn't want a repeat of the 1992 incident…" George warned, glancing over at the mischievous look that had almost permanently taken over his twins face.<p>

"Merlin, a guy makes one mistake and he never lives it down" Fred rolled his eyes. "Yes, this time I am sure the coast is clear," and with that Fred and George began to slyly sneak across the open green grasslands towards the broom shed which held the entire Gryffindor's brooms.

"Alohamora" George said, small sparks tumbling out of the tip of his wand. He rattled the door handle but nothing happened.

"Wait let me give this a try" Fred walked up the old wooden door, "I saw this on that old muggle tele-whatever dad calls it, that weekend he made me watch about five hours worth of programs. Fred cleared his throat, squared his shoulders and raised his wand chest height. "Open Sesame!" Nothing happened.

George stared at his twin incredulously before shaking his head. "You really thought that would work?"

Fred shrugged indignantly, "It worked on the show…"

George just laughed, deciding to let it go. "I think I remember a window around the back, I'll give you a boost and you can get in their do the charms and I'll keep watch. We've probably got about ten minutes left until the siren spell wears off."

Fred nodded. "Synchronizing watches!" he cried stretching out his arm staring at his imaginary watch.

"Mate, I think you've been watching a little too much of that muggle television"

Fred and George scrambled around the back of the broom shed and to the open window. George knelt down onto all fours and Fred stepped onto his back standing on his tippy-toes to try and reach the window. After much huffing, puffing and groaning Fred finally announced "I can't reach it."

"Well that's your fault for being so short" George mocked, poking his tongue out.

"You're the same height as me" Fred pouted.

"I guess this just means that you'll have to get on my shoulders" George sighed, getting his footing before bending over slightly.

"Don't blame me if I break your back" Fred laughed before jump up onto George.

When Fred finally made it through the window George heaved a sigh of relief, guessing that they probably only had about five minutes left before people started making their way back down to watch the Quidditch match.

"Hurry up Fred!" George hissed, looking around nervously, looking around for impending predators. Or as George liked to call them, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus.

"Almost done!" Fred shouted joyously.

George tapped his foot impatiently when he was suddenly startled by a giant crash behind him. George spun on the spot and saw his twin lying spread eagled on his back staring up at the sky from the earthy ground.

"Hahahaha!" George laughed, pointing at the ridiculous look of his twin, "Did you enjoy your _trip_?" George asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, now your jokes are just getting lame" Fred said in a monotone voice, raising his hand to be helped up.

"Okay we better get out of here now" Not any sooner than George had suggested this they heard the wailing of the siren stop and saw the small dots of students and teachers-alike on the hill making their way down.

Fred and George bolted for the stands, getting into position. Once standing, non-suspiciously of course in one of the many rows of stands Fred finally spoke up, slightly out of breath, his cheeks a light shade of pink from the run. "You know what I just realized George?" He questioned.

"For once, no" George answered honestly. "What?"

"Instead of going to all that effort to lift me up through the window, we could have just levitated me up" Fred smirked looking like he just had an epiphany as I mentally face palmed.

"But Fred, that would've made things to easy" I laughed.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what all those sirens were about…" Remus murmured as he, his group of friends and a crowd of students walked along the long grass trail, birds whistling and owls hooting in the background of the clutter of rushed conversations. The atmosphere was energetic and competitive as rivals made bets on the outcome of the match, and fan girls swarmed their favorite players, swooning and giggling over them.<p>

"Who knows" James shrugged, "But Sirius and I managed to snag an extra piece of toast each from the kitchens" James lifted up his almost finished piece of bread as food and began to chew it slowly, as if to savour the taste, a thoughtful expression playing on his face.

"You're going down" A sly voice echoed as a group of Slytherin's swaggered idly towards the group of friends.

Sirius looked up at the familiar voice, as saw the face of the Slytherin seeker, his brother Regulus. He gave a curt nod towards Regulus before cracking a smile, and going along with his brother's playful banter. James and the rest of the Slytherin team exchanging evil glares at each other and making rude remarks aimed at each other.

* * *

><p>Fred and George slunk into the midst of the gradually filling stadium and waited for the match to begin.<p>

A cheering crowd gave the signal just as the player emerged onto the grounds and kicked up on their brooms up high into the sky, doing circles and loops just to impress the crowd.

"Extra, extra, read all about it, Slytherin's gonna' win and there's no doubt about it!" One side of the stadium cheered.

"Birdie, Birdie, flying high, dropped a message from the sky, what did that message say? Gryffindor's gonna' win today!" The other side cried.

It had been about fifteen minutes into the game and the score was 40-10 to Gryffindor when the peculiar things started.

"Broom #1, up and left" Fred whispered, suppressing a laugh, as large stocky chaser on the Gryffindor team lost control of her broom and veered off course going up a left, losing the quaffle.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

George high fived Fred "Broom #5 nose dive for ten seconds then pull up.

* * *

><p>James' broom pulled downwards suddenly, just as he had caught the snitch in his peripheral vision, it was a bright blue day, the snitch glinting, golden fritters in the air and James was sure the Slytherin seeker had just spotted it to, and just as he was about to pursue the chase to win for his team, his broom had grown a mind of its own and taking him on the dangerous war path.<p>

"Ahhhh!" James cried as he began hurtling downwards, the ground coming up to meet him way too fast for his liking. The crowd rose to their feet, holding their breaths in anticipation, the Slytherin seeker thinking James was after the snitch had chased him downwards. The wind was blowing his hair back tightly on his face, obscuring his vision slightly when finally James pulled up and his broom rose again. James breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He looked upwards, his eyes meeting the curious grey blue ones of Sirius. "I don't know what just happened" James mouthed, hoping Sirius would get the message.

Sirius just shrugged and all went back to the game.

* * *

><p>"We have to try this on Malfoy sometime" George nudged Fred in the ribs, laughing in glee at home fun this was becoming.<p>

"Broom #3 chase broom #5" Fred whispered, trying not to draw to much attention to himself.

* * *

><p>Sirius's broom jerked upwards slightly, then back down, around in a circling, before ending up behind James.<p>

James turned left and stopped, hovering momentarily, scouring the playing field for any sight of the golden snitch.

"Oh hey there," James said, noticing Sirius hovering rather protectively behind him.

"James, I have no idea what's going on with my broom!" Sirius screamed, trying not to panic.

"What do you mean?" James asked as he started to fly forward.

"Well for one, my broom has a mind of its own and won't stop following you!" Sirius cried.

"This is getting a bit boring, don't you agree dear brother?" George asked.

"Why, yes, I agree completely" Fred smirked.

"Time for a bit of fun" They finished together.

"Merlin!" James bellowed, as his broom flipped him upside down so he was dangling by his hands and knees in a very non-graceful manner.

"James!" Sirius roared, reaching out for his friend before he was violently bucked from his broom. Sirius felt a falling sensation for a brief second before warm firm hands gripped his and he found himself dangling upside down, attached to James in some kind of weird acrobatic move.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Sirius barked, praying his friend wouldn't let go.

* * *

><p>"Uhh, is this some kind of new move or strategy?" Peter asked Remus, eyeing the two dangling from the wooden broom suspiciously.<p>

"Somehow Peter, I don't think that's the case." Remus answered, his voice dripping wet with sarcasm.

"Then what's going on?"

"I think I have a clue…" Remus' voice trailed off as he made out the forms of two ginger boys laughing and whispering to each other, their eyes glued to the dangling pair of friends.

Peter followed Remus' glance and gasped, "We have to stop them!" He cried over dramatically.

"I know just the way" Remus answered slyly, his eyes lighting up. Now don't get Remus wrong, he wasn't as into pranks as James and Sirius, and definitely didn't go as overboard as those two, he'd never be willing to get someone hurt for the humour of others and he liked to play by the rules a lot, but that didn't mean he didn't have a few tricks up his sleeves, he mostly just kept them for special occasions rather than wasting them on innocent passerby's.

Peter watched in awe as Remus whispered something to a short brown haired girl standing next to him and offered her some spherical orange sweets. After about a minute of two, the girl nodded, took the sweets and made her way through the thick, yet dense mobs of the stadium.

"Hi there" She smiled, twirling her hair in a flirtatious way at Fred and George.

"Why hello there" They turned around, purposely lowering their voices and octave.

"Would you like some?" The brunette asked, pretending to rummage around in her pocket for a moment before withdrawing the orange sweets.

"Sure" The answered popping them into their mouths.

The girl hurriedly made her way back towards Remus and began to watch the real show unfold.

* * *

><p>After about thirty seconds of chewing, Fred let out an all mighty shriek of horror, drawing strange looks from the crowd near them. George turned around quickly in dismay at his brother's obvious distress. George was just about to open his mouth to ask his brother what was wrong when he felt it. The sudden spark of heat shoot up through his mouth, setting his tongue ablaze with fire. "Hot!" Was all he could manage to shriek."<p>

Fred and George waved their hands around crazily, flapping at their mouths as if to extinguish the imaginary flames. The twins looked around frantically trying to find some source of liquid to obliviate the horrible sensation but found nothing. George could see tears pricking at Fred's eyes before he noticed the lake off in the distance.

George grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him out of the twisting winding crowd, and carving his way to the exit. Once free from the bustling and flurry of people he shot off, his brother matching his equally fast pace.

"Need water…" Fred gasped, diving head first into the lake, not caring whether or not the giant squid came and tried to eat him anyway.

Remus and Peter roared with laughter back at the stadium, replaying the scene over and over again as if on repeat through their minds.

"That… Was… Hilarious!" Peter cried gripping his aching sides as tears rolled down his face.

"And maybe now we can actually win this Quidditch match!" Remus smiled, thinking about what kind of payback the twins would be planning after they finished their marvelous swim with the giant squid.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter! R&amp;R! I hope this chapter wasn't to long, or to short for you! I think my next chapter will be focusing on the Marauders more <strong>**than the twins... There was a reason I introduced Lily to this chapter :P** **So form now on do you want the chapters to be this length, longer, or shorter?** **Reviews are love **


	6. Polyjuice Potions and Pole Dancers

**I'm sorry that once again it's been FOREVER since I uploaded, but I'll try to more often xxx.  
>Also, if you review please tell me any ideas for pranks as that is the main thing that stops my inspiration and tell me who you'd like to win the war :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're an absolute utter pig!" cried an indignant Lilly Potter, or as Fred and George knew her to be called, before storming out of the Great Hall, her face almost as bright as her flaming red hair. James Potter sat there stunned, a look of hurt flashed quickly across his face before he recomposed himself, sitting up straight and turning back to his friends.<p>

"Blimey, I wonder what that was all about" commented George as the two twins observed the scene that had just unfolded.

"Who knows…? Lupin did always say that James had trouble getting Lilly though" Fred replied casually, turning back to his bacon and eggs.

"Yeah unlike us," George remarked smugly, "we can chat up any girls with our charm and gorgeous looks." He chuckled, flicking his hair in an overly dramatic comical fashion.

"You know Georgie, that actually gives me an idea!" Fred cheered, a grin spreading across his pale freckled face. "Come with me!" He yelled before grabbing George's arm and dragging him backwards off his seat before beginning to sprint out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"You did what!" James and Sirius shouted simultaneously as Lupin rehashed his story of how he got the Weasley twins back for messing with the brooms in the last quidditch match.<p>

"He really did" Peter piped up, mouth open and still chewing on a juicy piece of bacon.

"Good job mate, I didn't know you had it in you" Sirius grinned slapping Remus on the back in congratulations. "Now we just have to come up with an insanely wicked prank before they do; any ideas?" He questioned, looking around the group expectantly.

"I say we step it up a notch, how about we involve the Room of Requirements this time? There's no way they could possibly know about that place" James whispered, an air of excitement coating his every single word.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" George asked in between breaths as Fred continued to drag him through hallway after hallway after hallway over and over again.<p>

"Well…" Fred paused, digging into his dark gloomy robe pocket and rummaging around for a few minutes. "I managed to snag this from Snape's office before we travelled here, I was going to save it for a special occasion, but I think this one fits perfectly" Fred smiled holding up a small glass vile containing a putrid looking substance.

"Is that –"George began.

"Polyjuice potion" Fred nodded. "All it needs now is some DNA to be added,

"Wicked" George chuckled, "but what do we need it for?"

"Well I was thinking… You know how James is pretty much head over heels in love with Lily?" Fred paused making sure George comprehended. "And we both know it would be a lot easier to take down the Marauders once and for all if we split them up…" A look of understanding lit up George's face and his eyes began to twinkle in anticipation.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Freddie?" George asked, a mischievous look spreading across his face.

"We get one of the Marauders hairs and then 'accidentally' get caught making out with Lily right in front of James?" Fred replied.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Later that day the Marauders each filed out of their potions class, relived that they no longer had to deal with the obnoxious Slytherins. The four boys began to walk slowly, hunched over down the grey corridors at a pace much like a snails.<p>

"Well, I think I'm going to hit the library then," Remus commented, exchanging quick goodbyes to his friends before marching off in the direction of the library.

"And me too the kitchens" Peter grinned before quickly hobbling off.

"Well I guess it's just us two then" Sirius said dully, a look of boredom etched onto his face, there never really was much to do after a potions class. Suddenly, a flash of ginger crossed Sirius's vision before he felt himself fall to the ground with an almighty thud. "Oi watch where you're going!" Sirius cried out in anger.

"Sorry mate, we're just in a hurry" one of the twins – Sirius could not tell them apart yet, spoke up, offering him and outstretched hand. Sirius took his hand and felt his body being pulled up before he brushed himself off. "Well we'll see you around!" They yelled in unison before rushing off again.

"Well that was…Strange" James look suspiciously after the two red heads before shrugging it off and continuing to walk towards the entrance doors to Hogwarts. James pulled the big oak door open and stepped out, closely followed by Sirius, sunlight streamed past them and the lake glittered like newly polished sapphires as they lay down spread eagled under the canopy of trees.

The soft chirping of birds and chatter of first years were the only sounds to be heard as James and Sirius took in the peaceful scenery.

"So about the prank tonight, how are we going to pull it off?" Sirius asked curiously, "I mean of course we first have to get them to come with us"

"We could always just ask?" James replied.

"You honestly believe they would fall for that?" Sirius stared incredulously at his messy unkempt friend. "We're at war here!"

"War you say…" James mumbled to himself before an idea came to him. "We could always kidnap one! The other one would surely try and come to the rescue." James nodded to himself.

* * *

><p>As Fred and George rounded the corner they both turned to face one another giving each other a high five and fist pumping. "You got it right?" Fred asked.<p>

"Of course" Fried grinned, holding up a few small hairs from Sirius's robe.

Fred and George strolled their way up to the Gryffindor common room and cautiously climbed through the portrait hole, delighted to see that Lily was already sitting there next to the comfort of the fire.

"Hey Lily…" Fred asked, approaching the fiery red head slowly. Lily looked up, nodding towards the duo before returning to her old battered book, not caring to pay much attention to the twins. "We need a new tactic…" Fred thought to himself, giving George a fleeting glance.

George, seemingly having read Fred's mind like always walked up standing right in front of Lily confidently, a beaming smile stretched across his face. "Hey, we just wanted to know if you were alright after that incident this morning with Potter" George did his best to look concerned.

"Of course I am, Potter and his mates just get under my skin sometimes, they can be so ignorant thinking they are so great and getting in the way of innocent passersby's with their childish pranks!" Lily rolled her eyes, now finally looking up at Fred and George. "Remus is alright though" she added as an extra thought.

"Yeah it would be nice to see the rest of them get pranked though wouldn't it?" George asked, giving Lily a wink.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked curiously, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Well because of the marauders wreaking havoc wherever they go, we thought it would be kind of funny if we used this potion, we managed to get" George indicated to the small vial in Fred's hand as he held it up slightly, "and turn ourselves into Sirius Black."

"And…?" Lily prompted.

"Well, only if you'd like to join in of course, we thought we could get James to catch us kissing, it'd be great revenge for you and I'd be honored to kiss someone as beautiful as you" George said smiling and reaching for Lily's hand in his best flirtatious voice.

A few minutes later Fred and George were adding the hair to the potion. "I can't believe we actually managed to convince her to go along with this" Fred hissed into George's ear as the potion began to bubble and froth violently before turning a pale purple shade.

"Ready Fred?" George asked.

Ready George!" Fred replied. George tilted his head back holding his nose and he gulped down the potion. Almost immediately at once, the skin on George's hands began to bubble, slowly spreading throughout the rest of his body, his features slowly morphing and melting as he began to sprout black thick hair.

"Blimey…" Fred whispered, taking his twins new appearance.

"Did it work?" George muttered, his eyes darting back and forth trying to take a good look at himself.

"Take a look for yourself" Fred insisted, holding up a small hand mirror with gold traced around the edges. George peered curiously into the mirror and let out a small gasp.

"Let's do this."

Lilly, Fred and George all walked down to the deserted hallway with the one eyed witch hump, and took their position. Pulling out the Marauders map, Fred was relieved to see Sirius and James begin to walk in separate directions.

"I'll go find James now" Fred winked at the two 'lovebirds' before rushing off.

After about ten minutes of walking Fred spotted James leaning idly against one of the cold stone covered walls. "Hey James, whatsup?" Fred asked casually, trying not to draw attention to himself. "I was wondering if you could come help me play a small prank on Snape, I have no idea where George has run off too and I really want some fresh prank material" Fred flashed a quick innocent smile at James.

James looked suspiciously at Fred and glanced him up and down, looking for a trance of mistruth or deceit before shrugging. "Alright, so what's the plan?"

"Follow me" Fred stated.

James began to follow Fred through the twisting and winding corridors before Fred finally came to a sudden stop causing James to crash right into him.

"What's going -"But James was cut off by the site staring right at him.

"SIRIUS!" James roared, rage creeping through him as he stared incredulously. "How could you!?" Anger was fuelling him at this point and he ran up and gave Sirius a shove before giving him a vicious glare and turning on his heels to walk away but just as he began, Sirius rounded the corner.

"What the fuck?" Sirius exclaimed, staring another Sirius Black in the eyes, confusion vivid on his face. James looked between both Sirius' seemingly having an internal argument with himself.

Fred and George shared a glance before bursting into hysterics at the mayhem they had caused.

"What do you think you're playing at" James spat out, pointing a finger towards Fred. Fred just winked in reply and motioned towards Sirius who was slowly developing a slightly longer thinner face and growing bright ginger hair.

"Evil!" James shrieked at the twins.

"We'll get you back. Mark my words" Sirius hissed.

* * *

><p>Later that night Remus, Peter, James and Sirius slowly crept down the stairs of the boys dormitories, Sirius humming the mission impossible theme in an attempt to set the mood. Once they had reached the bottom, the boys saw what they were looking for. Fred and George were spread out, fast asleep on the two couches that occupied the middle of the common room.<p>

"Incantarte" Remus whispered, as a thin, yet strong rope began to crawl its ways up Fred and George's body binding their wrists and feet together and gagging their mouths in an attempt to muffle any noise the boys began to make.

"Now for phase two" Sirius whispered, retrieving his wand and giving it a flick towards the sleeping twins. A thin white glue like substance now coated the boy's skin. A grin formed on James' face before he finally tipped the empty bag of feathers over Fred and George. With a start, the boys woke up, they attempted to sit up, their eyes adjusting to the dim lights but found themselves restricted from moving.

"Mmmmm!" Fred called out as he was roughly ripped from George and into the awaiting arms of James and Sirius as they rushed out of the portrait hole with a small wave to George.

* * *

><p>"No, the enemy has my brother!" I thought to myself, "I must reclaim what is mine!" I wiggled around for a good minute or two before I could finally reach my wand in my robe pocket. Muttering a counter curse quietly seemed to do the trick although when I sat up I realized I was a feathery mess. "Great, I'm going to hear about this for a long time…" George thought, before grabbing the Marauders map and sprinting out the hole.<p>

George followed the small dots on the map, twisting and twirling through the winding halls and secret passage ways secretly praying that I wouldn't be got out of bed at these hours. He turned one more sharp corner before coming to an abrupt halt and seeing the three men – and one being carried – marching up and down one particular area. George raced over just as a door magically appeared and saw Fred being thrown inside. "Fred!" He called out, before being more or less tossed in himself.

"Shit…" George groaned as he heard the door slam shut behind me with an echoing thud.

"Mmmm!" Fred mumbled thrashing around slightly.

"Oh sorry bro" George commented, noting that Fred was still gagged and bound together. He flicked his wand using the same counter curse as he had used on himself to free his brother. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Fred asked glancing around.

All of a sudden as if to answer Freds' question, a bright light filled the room illuminating a large glittering stage with pink feathers scattered across the open space. "What the heck?" I asked. Fred opened his mouth to reply but as he did loud blaring music filled the room, vibrating it as it increased and increased in volume. The beat was fast and erratic and the poles on the stage they hadn't originally noticed start to spin and twirl around in time to beat.

"I'm so confused…" murmured Fred.

We stood there for a few more seconds before the next peculiar thing happened. The loud click clack of heels could be heard and as we turned ever so slowly we let out a screech of terror. Walking towards us, up on the stage was a portly man covered in thick brown hair wearing only a small shimmering gold leotard. His face was coated in a heavy eyeliner and blue eye shadow, his lips enclosed with a bright red lipstick. The man was also wearing a hot pink feather bower and pink stilettos.

"Oh god…" Fred gawked as the man made his way over to the pole.

Just as he was about to mount himself on the pole Fred and I turned to run. "Help! Let us out of here!" We screamed in synch.

"My eyes! They're burning" Fred screamed.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they've had enough?" Remus chuckled as he imagined the scene that the twins were witnessing.<p>

"Not nearly" James replied, we'll come back in an hour or so and see how they're doing…" He smiled slyly and began to walk off, cackling as he did so.

"Poor guys…" Peter chimed in.

"Well like I said," Sirius laughed. "This is war."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading and I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as my other chapters but I'll try and make the next one extra great! Please give me some ideas for pranks or who you want to win in the end.<strong>

**Reviews are love **


End file.
